My Imprint, My Paul
by lilmama9886
Summary: Bella Uley is about to learn her tribes legends are true after her bg brother Sam goes missing for weeks.Rated M for Lemons and Language under 18 don't read. Bad with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

My name is Isabella Marie Uley; I'm 18 and I live with my elder brother Samuel Uley, or Sam, as everyone calls him. Our mom died four years ago; I was 14 years old at that time and Sam was 18. She was hit by a drunk driver one night on her way home from work. Since Sam was already18, he stepped up and became my guardian, so I wouldn't be put into foster care. Our dad had left us while my mom was still pregnant with me; Sam says he wasn't much of a dad anyway from what he can remember. So for the last few years, it has just been Sam and I. Sam has opened his own construction company, he does all the work here on the reservation. I finally graduated high school a month ago. Besides Sam, I have my boyfriend Paul Lahote, and my good friends Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Jared Cameron. Sam and I are lucky to have great friends in our lives. We are a small, but close-knit family.

A few months ago Sam had disappeared for a few weeks; no one had been able to find him. I had never been so worried in my entire life. I knew Sam would not just abandon me, but where could he have gone? Harry Clearwater and Billy Black acted suspiciously around that time, like they knew something about his disappearance.

After two weeks of being gone, Sam came home all of a sudden. He was so different when he returned. He had grown taller, he was at least 6'5, and his body looked like he was one of those professional wrestlers!

I ran up to Sam, and hugged him tight, jumping back in shock. He was burning up! Before I could ask him anything about that, or yell at him for his sudden disappearance, there was a knock at the door. I pulled away from Sam and went to open it, and found Billy Black and Harry Clearwater on the other side.

"Hello. Would you like to come in?" I asked. They both nodded their heads yes, and I stepped aside to let them enter the house. I wondered how they knew the exact moment when Sam came back home, and their appearance cemented my belief that they had known all along where Sam had gone off to.

"Bella, would you mind going upstairs, while we have a word with your brother?" Billy asked. I looked at Sam, starting to panic; I didn't want to leave him so soon after he finally came home. Sam came over to me and pulled me towards him for a one-handed hug.

"Whatever you have to say to me will be said in front of my sister. We have never kept any secrets from each other, and were not about to start now." Sam told the two of them in a deep commanding voice. I shivered at his tone, never having heard him speak like that before. Sam must have realized he scared me, because he hugged me a little tighter for a minute, kissing the top of my forehead, before relaxing his grip on me again.

Harry and Billy exchanged looks with each other, debating in their minds whether to concede to Sam's demand or not. After a few seconds, Billy sighed and said "Very well. What we're about to tell you must not be told to anyone. You must keep it a secret." His tone got firm towards the end, and both Harry and Billy waited until they got confirming nods from both Sam and me, before continuing.

They went on to tell us that the legends we have heard our entire lives were actually true. My brother was now a protector of the tribe, a wolf. When our mortal enemies (Vampires) come near our lands, the gene is activated causing a few select 'protectors' to change. Since Sam was the first to phase, he is now Alpha. They were expecting more to follow soon, including my Paul; all because we have a coven of vampires living in Forks now.

This knowledge was a quite a bit to get used to. I was already overwhelmed by the fact that my brother turned into a wolf; when I heard there were vampires living so close to us, I blurted out the first thing that came into mind. "So as soon as we have enough protectors, we can get rid of them, right?"

Harry shook his head no, going on to explain that all because of a treaty made by our ancestors, we can't attack them unless they come onto our land, attack another human or turn a human. Apparently they don't drink from humans, only animals, that's why we allow them to remain alive.

I just stare at my brother in shock as he listens to the two Elders tell him everything he needs to know about being a wolf. I feel so bad for him; he can never leave La Push now, first because he had to take care of me and now because he's a protector. The same goes for all the other guys who would phase, many of them had plans to go to college, now that they've graduated high school.

After Harry and Billy told Sam to watch out for signs of phasing in the other guys who could be changing, they left, reassuring us that they're there for us if we needed anything.

As soon as they left I jumped up and wrapped my arms as tight as I could around Sam and just held on for dear life, as I cried into his shoulder. Sam held me tight and rocked me like he used to when I was a little girl.

"Shhh, it's okay baby girl, I'm back and I'm not leaving you again." Sam kept repeating over and over.

"I was so scared you weren't going to come back to me." I hiccupped out.

"I would never leave you. I'll always come back to you lil sister." Sam murmured in my hair.

After I finally calmed down, Sam told me where he's been this whole time. This caused me to cry all over again, for my big brother, who had to endure all that he did alone, and scared. He was in the woods this entire time, terrified and confused, wondering if he had lost his mind. It wasn't until Harry and Billy found him and coached him into phasing back, that he was able to come back home.

"Sam, I think Paul and Jared are going to phase next." I told him, thinking about the past few days.

"What makes you say that Bella?" Sam replied.

"While you were gone, both of them have been here to help me look for you, and to check up on me. Now that Billy and Harry told you what to look for, I've realized that both of them have been growing taller, and they are getting mad very easily. Paul, more than usual." I replied, thinking of my hothead boyfriend.

"I'll check on them tomorrow. Right now I want to eat and take a nice warm shower and sleep in a bed, for the first time in weeks." Sam replied getting a dreamy look on his face.

I laughed at my big brother's expression.

"Go on and take a shower, I'll cook you a big dinner." I replied, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Sam stood up as well and grabbed me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, little sister." He replied as he headed upstairs.

I soon heard the shower start, as I rummaged around the cabinets and fridge for food for Sam.

As I was making a big helping of spaghetti and garlic bread, the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey baby." A deep husky voice replied. I shivered at the voice. Even over the phone my body reacts to Paul's voice.

"Hi, Honey. I'm so glad you called, I wanted to tell you that Sam has finally come home." I responded back brightly. I was so excited to have my brother back.

"That's great, Bells. I'm happy he's back home." Paul replied.

I heard the shower turn off, and rushed around to finish everything before Sam came back down.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm cooking for Sam and want to spend time with him. I'll call you tomorrow?" I replied in a rush.

"Sure baby, enjoy your time with Sam. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." Paul replied chuckling at me.

"Love you too." I smiled as I hung up the phone.

After around 20 minutes, Sam came downstairs, just as I was setting everything on the table.

"Smells good in here Bells." Sam replied as he takes a seat at the head of the table.

Soon we both dig in, and enjoy being back together, catching up for the rest of the night.

_**A/N: This is my rewrite of My Imprint, My Paul. **__**I'm sorry it's not as long as my normal chapters but I wanted to get this posted and see what you guys think. Please review and let me know how you like it so far**__**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

It's been a month since Sam returned home. Things between my brother and I are great, I feel like we've become closer. The only downfall I have is Sam has become more protective of me, I think more so now that he knows about the monsters he has to protect everyone from. It's not a bad thing, I know he loves me, but come on sometimes I'm 18 years old and it's not cool sometimes when I'm with my boyfriend.

Things between Paul and I have been kind of tense lately. He has also become possessive and protective, more so than my brother. Just last week we went to the local diner in Forks for lunch, this guy kept checking me out. I didn't pay him any mind; I only have eyes for Paul. Paul kept muttering and cussing up a storm because of the guy, I kept telling him to calm down, and that I was there with him, not the other guy. I was able to get him to enjoy our lunch and have a nice time, but it went downhill from there when we were walking back to his truck. The guy who was checking me out, decided to start running his mouth, he was talking trash about me, saying I should leave my boy for a real man and what not. Paul lost it and lunged for him, and before I was able to calm him down enough to let that guy go, he had a bloody and broken nose and two black eyes. The other guy that is, not Paul. Can you see why I say it's been tense? He's losing his temper really fast, he snaps at me for every little thing. I know he's going to phase soon.

Two weeks ago, we had a new wolf join Sam's pack - Jared phased. He's taking everything really well; the only thing that is hard on him is he can't tell his parent's. Sam has been teaching Jared the in's and outs of being a wolf, the patrol routes, the treaty line, and what vampires smell like. Being a new wolf with his temper issues, along with training, learning and patrol Jared is rarely home. His parents' haven't been taking that well, they keeping threating to kick him out of the house. Sam said if that happened he could stay with us until we found a solution for him.

I've been bonding with Jared a lot since he has phased; he's been so down with everything going on with his parents. I feel so bad and wish I could do something about the situation. The only thing I can do at the moment is be there for him as a friend, let him vent to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the boys storming into the house.

"Smells good in here Bells." Sam replied. Both Jared and him were sniffing the air.

"Yumm. It sure does Bells." Jared moaned out.

"Thanks boys, now wash up and sit, it's almost ready." I said back smiling at them.

I was finishing up making the boys a big helping of chicken alfredo and garlic bread. The thing with wolves is they sure eat a ton, and are always hungry.

The boys got to work setting up the table and grabbing us all drinks, soon we were sitting down to a nice dinner.

"How was patrol Jared?" I asked.

"Same as always no new scent trails, only new trails were the Cullen's on their side of the treaty line." Jared replied in-between mouth fools.

"How is business going?" I asked looking up at Sam.

"Getting steadier; just got two more jobs today." Sam replied giving me his bright smile.

"That's great Sam, I'm so proud of you." I said, as I reached over and gave him a hug as best as I could while sitting down, with our height difference.

He gave me one of his bright smiles again, which are reserved only for me, while he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Soon there was nothing left from the feast I made for the boys. While the boys cleaned up, I went into the living room to watch a movie. As I looked through our movie collection, Sam came in to tell me good-bye since it was his turn to run patrol. After Sam left for patrol Jared came into the living room.

"Hey Bella, do you mind coming outside and sitting on the swing and talking to me for a bit?" Jared asked.

"Sure Jar, come on." I said, as I gave him a smile while walking out the front door.

We made our way to the porch swing that Mom had Sam install. She used to love sitting out here drinking her coffee in the morning as she watched the wildlife roam free.

"So what's up Jared?" I asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I wanted to get your intake on some things." He said, while looking out into the woods.

"Okay… What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about moving out and getting my own place, the Elders had said they would find me a place when I was ready." He said finally turning around to look at me.

"Wow Jared! That's great. Are you ready for that big a step though?" I asked, worried that he was going to make things worse with his parents by moving out.

"I know they'll be upset, especially my mom, but we all knew this would happen one day. At least I'm not leaving town or anything." He murmured will looking down the driveway.

"Then I'm happy for you Jared, if this is what you want to do then you know you'll always have Sam's and my support, along with the gang's." I whispered the last part.

Things with the gang haven't been going good lately. Sam and Jared have been staying away from them, Sam doesn't want them to know the secret until their time, and he doesn't' want Jared or himself losing control and phasing. The rest of them don't understand why Sam and then later Jared quit hanging out with them.

Before Jared could respond to me, another tall, well- muscled figure was walking down the driveway. I know every curve and dip of that hot body; it was my Paul coming over.

I jumped off the porch and ran to him, as I got closer to him I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him passionately as he stood there in my driveway with me wrapped tightly around him. He returned the kiss back just as passionately as I gave it. We pulled away from each other after hearing a throat clearing, I gasp for breath as we pulled apart; I looking back to see that we forgot about Jared standing there. Oops, how could I forget he was still on my front porch! That's how it's always been with Paul and I; the world fades away when it is just the two of us.

I could feel a growl coming out of Paul's chest from Jared interrupting us.

"Why are you out here alone with my girl Cameron?" Paul growled out. I could feel him start to shake; I quickly unwound myself from him.

"Paul baby calm down, it's ok, we were just talking Paul." I murmured trying to get him to calm down before he phased in front of me.

"Calm down! I can't calm down when an old friend is trying to steal my girl. Well, you can't have her Cameron she's mine and she'll always be mine!" He was snarling his words more and more the angrier he became.

"Paul man, come on, calm down, you know we're friends and I know Bella is yours, we were just talking that's all." Jared said as calmly as he could, trying to get Paul to calm down so he wouldn't hurt me if he phased.

I slowly started to inch away from Paul and closer to the porch in case he phased. As I was moving backward, the movement seemed to set Paul off, his shape blurred and next thing I knew I was flying through the air. In place of Paul now stood a massive silver wolf. Paul and I locked eyes, I couldn't feel the burning pain anymore, all I could see or, smell was Paul…

And then the world went black.

**Thanks everyone for the great review Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but I like to keep you guys on your toes lol. I wanted to thank my Beta for doing a great job editing my chapters. I will try and get another chapter up soon .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Paul POV:**

Life for me hasn't always been easy, I have or should I say had an abusive and a drunk for a dad. A mom was around but she wasn't there emotionally. Both of my parents were always to busy for me, my dad was always beating on my mom and I. My mom was not much better, she wasn't like my friends mothers who would spend time with them, teach them things, and cook for them. My mom was to busy seeing to my dad's needs and working all the time.

When I hit 13 I began to hate them, I started lashing out more, always picking fights with kids. I can't count the number of times I'd been suspended from school, or the number of injuries I'd given the other kids. Thankfully I had Billy Black and Harry Clearwater who are on the council to back me up, or I would have been kicked out of school a long time ago. I know its wrong of me to feel relieved when my father drunk himself to death, but hey I actually laughed when they pronounced him dead. I was better off, no more meeting the ends of his fists or belts. After that my mom closed herself off even more and eventually ended her life one day while I was at school.

Bella is my girlfriend, we've been together since middle school, she's my saving grace my Angel and always brings me back from the darkness. She is always there along with her family, to make sure I always have clothes on my back, and a good home cooked meal. I grieved more when her parents died than I did with my own. On top of my temper, I've beaten many boys who have let their eyes roam my girl, of course I'm always more in trouble with Bella than the school. That girl can get a wicked temper; she could make the devil cower before her when she's yelling.

I've been feeling really off lately, my whole body has been aching, my appetite has increased drastically and I've been growing more and more each day. My temper has become worse, I've always had a temper but if anyone even looks in my direction I start to shake and want to pound their face in. To make matters worse, ever since Sam went missing and came back Bella and Jared have been hanging out more. I don't like it she's my girl, she's mine I'm one possessive man when it comes to her.

The aches and growth spurts have gotten worse. As I walk to Bella's house I can't stop the chills and shakes. I look up as I see my girl running to me, I catch her as she jumps into my arms and wraps herself around me. I lean down and kiss her passionately; I can never get enough of Bella. I feel a growl start to make its way out of my chest, as Jared interrupts us. I feel myself start to shake worse as only I can smell Jared all over my girl, I feel like I'm about to burst out of my skin. Bella starts to back away from me and gets close to Jared, and that sets me off, I can hear my clothes shredding off my body, as I explode.

When the pain finally subsides, I look down to see I have paws instead of hands. My mind is in overdrive I can't process anything that has just happened, finally after what seems like a lifetime my mind calms and I try to process what had happened. When I do, I can't believe I just phased and almost killed Bella, if it wasn't for Jared knocking her out of the way I may have done some serious damage to her. Even though she was away from my claws she didn't escape unharmed, she was unlucky enough to smack her head on a rock.

I whined as I looked at my angel on the ground, as she looked at me I felt the world stop. It was just the two of us; I could feel the cables snap away from me and is replaced by Bella. She was the only one holding me to this world. Before she passed out, I know she felt the same thing I did as we locked eyes together. I'd think about that later, right now I could only focus on making sure Bella is OK.

"_Paul, I need you to calm down so you can phase back." I heard inside my head, causing me to jump a mile high in the air and yelp. What the fuck?_

"_It's me Sam, when were phased we can communicate with each other and hear each other's thoughts," Sam chuckled from me jumping and yelping._

After what seemed forever with Sam's coaching on how to change back, I was finally able to phase back to human. Once I had the cut offs Sam threw at me I went rushing inside to check up on Bella.

Once inside I see Sue tending to Bella who is still out cold. The Elders are also inside along with Jared.

"How is she?" I ask Sue, as I kneel beside Bella taking her hand.

"She'll be fine just a bump to the head. No real damage, she should be up anytime now." Sue reassured me.

I felt relieved she wasn't seriously injured or scarred and would be just fine. As we all waited for Bella to wake up the council showed up. They told me everything, about what I was, what our enemy is and how I'm now a protector of our tribe. They even went over what an imprint is, and that Bella is my imprint. You don't know how good it was to hear I wouldn't lose my girl ever!

With my new and improved hearing, I could hear my girl start to wake up; I was up and at her side in a flash.

"Ugh my head. What happened?" Bella asked as her eyes fluttered opened.

"I phased and Jared pushed you out of the way, but a little to hard and you hit your head." I said softly, still feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Hey it wasn't your fault. I'm OK and I'm happy your here." Bella said.

"Bella I we need to talk about today." I told her, taking her hand off my cheek and kissing her palm.

"What about?" She asked.

"You know I turned into a wolf like Jared and your brother. When we locked eyes before you passed out, I imprinted on you." I told her, as I stared into her eyes.

Bella jumped from the bed into my arms, taking me by surprise we landed on the floor with her on top of me.

"Oh Paul I'm so happy, I'll never lose you!" Bella rushed out before attaching her lips to mine in a searing kiss.

Being here with her, holding her, kissing her must be what haven felt like. Having her in my life made everything in my horrible childhood seem non-existent, and becoming a wolf is not so bad as long as I have my angel by my side.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes the new chapter, thanks to a fan for suggesting having a look into Paul's past. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and Pm'd me with suggestions, you don't know how much it helped:). Don't worry this won't stay slow, it'll get better. The next chapter I'm going to time skip. October is a busy month for me so I will try my hardest to update real soon. My husband and I are currently doing IVF, everything with that is keeping me very busy!**


	4. Please Read

Hello Everyone,

I know its been forever since I last updated, but I'm at a stand still with this story. I'm thinking of switching it back again and going back to the original. I know many of you have asked, I'm not liking the new way.

I'm going to add a poll on my page please vote to keep the story, or switch back to the original. The only downfall I'll try and keep it the same as before, but I no longer have any of the original chapters. When I moved last year I had them all saved, but my laptop along with other things were stolen by my cousin and aunt.

So that being said I'll have to start from the beginning and try to remember everything all the extra characters names. If anyone remembers the characters names or happens to have the chapters saved please PM.

I'll leave the poll up till after Christmas to give everyone a chance to vote!

Thank you for everyones Patience.


End file.
